Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D is an upcoming TV series to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot The team end up in an alternate universe where they meet an different version of the Seven Dwarves, known as the 7D. With help from the team, the 7D protect the kingdom of Jollywood from two magical tricksters named Hildy and Grim Gloom. Episodes * *Starchy Takes a Break *For the Love of Cheese *Bathtub Bashful * Trivia *Weebo will guest star in this. *Due to concerns, the episode "Goldilocks and the 7D" will be dropped. *A prologue will show how the Justice Guardians meet The 7D, Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom. Scenes Prologue *(The ElementalMobile, in it's spaceship mode, is traveling in space) *Sweetie Belle: So why are we out here? *Aqua: King Mickey told us that a wormhole was discovered somewhere near Earth. *Jaden: So he told us to investigate it. *Jeffrey: Hm... *(Suddenly, the red alarm goes off) *Rainbow Dash: What the-?! *Jeffrey: The alarm! *checks the scanner* We found the wormhole, guys! *(Everyone sees it) *Peaches: Wow! Look at the size of it! *DJ: Whoa... *Jaden: ...! Um... guys! We've got a problem!!! *Spike: What's going on?! *Xion: ...!! It's the wormhole! We're being pulled in! *B.E.N: It's too strong!!! We can't get out of it's gravitational pull!! *Jaden: Everyone hang on!!! *Jeffrey: Brace yourselves!!! *(Everyone buckles in, as they get pulled in) *Baby Lily: *clenches onto Alexis as Alexis holds her in her arms* *Xion: *hugs Aqua's leg* *Tammy: *holds onto Xion* *DJ: *holds onto Tammy* Tell me when it's over! *closes his eyes* *Batty: Oh, this is gonna hurt. *(As everyone braced themselves, the wormhole pulls the ElementalMobile into it) *Jaden: Whoooooooooooooooaaaaa!!!!!!!!! *Beetles: *screams* *Jeffrey: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! *Baby Lily: Mommy!!! I'm scawed!!!! *Alexis: It's okay sweetie!!! We'll be alright!!! I promise!!!! *Sid: *screams* *(They arrive on the other side of the wormhole and crash on the ground) *Jaden: *coughs* Is everyone okay?!?! *Jeffrey: *groans* I'm all right. *Jaden: Xion?! Tammy?!? DJ?!? Lily?!?! *Xion: Over here! We're okay! *(They see Xion with the cubs and Baby Lily riding on DJ) *Jaden: *picks up Baby Lily and smiles* Thank goodness you're okay, my Princess. *Baby Lily: *hugs Jaden* Daddy. *Jeffrey: Where's Aqua? And Alexis? *(Aqua and Alexis come out of one the ElementalMobile's bedroom's) *Aqua: We're right here. *Jeffrey: Oh, Aqua! Thank goodness you're okay! *Jaden: I'm so glad you're alright, honey! *Alexis: *smiles and kisses Jaden on the lips* *Aqua: *kisses Jeffrey on the lips* *Jesse: *moans* Where are we...? *Jeffrey: ...Hm. *Shining Armor: Weebo? Where are we? *Weebo: Well, according to my censors, we're in a world of the seven dwarves. *Jeffrey: ...! The seven dwarves? I haven't seen them in a long time! *Weebo: Wait a second, Jeffrey! You didn't let me finish! *Jeffrey: ...? Oops. *Weebo: This is an alternate world of the seven dwarves. These guys are different than the ones you know. They have no idea who you are and have never met you before. *Jeffrey: Hm. Interesting. *Jaden: We better check to see if the car didn't suffer big damages. *(Xion checks the car with Tammy and Lea) *Xion: Not as bad it could've been. *Tammy: Can it be fixed? *Jeffrey: *checks it* Yep, but it might take some time. So I'm afraid we're stuck here for a while. *Baby Lily: ..... *looks concerned* We awe? *Jeffrey: Sorry. *???: Excuse me, but is everything okay? *DJ: *gasps* Who said that? *(The team suddenly sees the 7D) *Jaden: ....! Doc? *Doc: Yes..... But how do you know my name? *Jeffrey: Uh, lucky guess. *Happy: *smiles* You all must be new to Jollyville. *Rainbow Dash: Not exactly. *Applejack: Wait a minute. Jollyville? *Doc: That's the name of this land. *Sylvia: At least we know where we are. *Grumpy: So who are you people? *Jaden: *whispers* Remember, these guys don't know us. So we gotta act like we never met them either. *Jeffrey: *nods* I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Jaden: And I'm Jaden Yuki. *Aqua: I'm Jeffrey's wife Aqua, and this is our daughter Xion. *Xion: Hi. *Alexis: I'm Jaden's wife Alexis, and this our baby girl, Lily. *Baby Lily: *shyly waves* Hi... *Happy: *smiles* You sound like real nice people. And what precious daughters you have. *Xion: *smiles* Thank you. *Tammy: I'm Tammy. *DJ: And I'm DJ. *Sneezy: Nice to meet you t- Ah..... Ah..... AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Sorry.... I'm allergic to cats..... *DJ: Oh! Uh, sorry. *Tammy: We'll be careful around you. *Sneezy: T-thanks. *sniffles* I'm Sneezy. *Dopey: *whistles* *Doc: He says "My name is Dopey." *Wander: Ooh! I like him! I'm Wander! *Sylvia: And I'm Sylvia. *Jesse: I'm Jesse Anderson, and this is my wife, May. *May: Nice to meet you seven. *Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. *Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash is the name! *AppleJack: Howdy y'all! I'm AppleJack! *Rarity: I'm Rarity. *Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. *Pinkie Pie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! *Spike: I'm Spike. *Sweetie Belle: I'm Sweetie Belle! *Scootaloo: I'm Scootaloo! *Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom! *Babs Seed: Name's Babs Seed. *Bashful: *hiding behind a rock* I'm........ I'm....... B-b-b-b-Bashful. *(Fluttershy and DJ sees Bashful and waves at him in a friendly and gentle way) *Sleepy: *sleepily* I'm Sleepy. *Beetles: Beetles' my name, and razzmatazz is my gain. *Discord: *appears behind Grumpy* I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. *Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor. *Princess Cadence: And I'm his wife, Cadence. *Patch: I'm Patch. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531